The Heart Of Music
by PandaxMonium
Summary: Oneshot His passion for music and the piano were exceptional…he had a talent that no one else had ever been gifted…yet he was still unaware of it…until someone showed him what really mattered…sincerity. SxS


**The Heart of Music**

**xxxxx**

**(Summary: -Oneshot- His passion for music and the piano were exceptional…he had a talent that no one else had ever been gifted…yet he was still unaware of it…until someone showed him what really mattered…sincerity. (SxS))**

**xxxxx**

His fingers arched carefully over the brilliant white keys, his golden eyes concentrated on the sheet before him. The aura around him was that of focus, concentration…and silence.

The emptiness of the large theater echoed in his ears, and as he breathed in deeply, he took off. His eyes raced through the notes on the sheet of paper, his hands soaring over the keys, producing a beautiful song to say the least.

The notes came out softly, bouncing off the large walls of the room, echoing through his ears. Many people thought Syaoran Li was a talented young man, exceptionally talent. But not many knew even that was an understatement.

He was used to people constantly saying he was amazing, never once had he heard anyone say he had a flaw in his music. At least not in his professional career, for he knew that he had made many mistakes on the way to becoming 'perfect'. So he sat there, a small smirk planted upon his face as he practiced for an oncoming contest. He had booked the theater for an hour so he could get used to his surroundings, and after him it was the turn of someone else.

Sighing as his fingers touched the keys, he finished the song he would play '_Menuett'_ by J.S Bach. Satisfied with himself, he stood up and left the stage as a young woman walked in. He smirked at her, knowing he was a shoe-in to win the contest.

"Hello, care to hear me practice?" The girl, around his age, asked. Syaoran turned around, and faced her. He breathed in sharply as he stared at her honey-nut hair, and her dazzling emerald eyes. For a moment he was speechless, for he faced a beautiful girl with an angelic face and an innocent smile. Realizing how long he had been staring at her, a small blush spread through his cheeks, but solemnly nodded a 'yes'.

The girl shot him another smile, and walked over to the black Concert Grand piano. As she sat down, she murmured, "My name is Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura."

Before Syaoran could respond to her however, she was off. Syaoran walked over to the side of the piano to watch her play, and see if she was looking at any music sheets, but he was shocked to find out she wasn't. She had her eyes closed, as her fingers gently yet firmly touched the keys. The song she had chosen was _'Ave Maria_' by F. Schubert. Syaoran recognized it right away, for he had played that song perfectly for a contest previously, and had won first place. He smiled pride fully once again, for he knew this girl was no competition.

He was thinking of walking out on her, already satisfied knowing she was no competition, but he couldn't do that. He had to be honest; she looked like an angel without wings playing the piano. Her splendor was simply breath-taking. She looked so peaceful and calm as her fingers strummed over the keys.

And almost all too soon, she was done. She carefully opened her eyes, and shone a smile at him once again. Syaoran, clapped lightly, nodded curtly and left.

As he walked off the stage, he heard her shout: "You have much talent in you, but you must play from your heart to find it. I'll see you at the competition tomorrow, farewell and good luck!"

Once again, he smiled to himself, knowing all too well he had talent. Knowing that he didn't need luck on his side. But intrigued by the words she had chosen. Yet he shook her from his mind, and reached his home to rest.

**xxxxx**

It was the evening of the grand concert competition, and Syaoran was everything but nervous. He felt confidence and pride rushing through him, from the tips of his fingers, to the glint in his eye. He sat backstage, rehearsing the notes in his mind, his eyes quickly reading through the musical notes. Carefully adjusting his black penguin suit, he yawned of boredom.

He was listening to one of the contestants play '_Turkish March'_ by W.A Mozart. He smiled to himself knowing that the contestant wouldn't make it to the final round.

In the competition there were 3 sections, preliminaries, semifinals and finals. Only 2 people ever reached finals, and Syaoran was sure he would be one of them.

He had already completed his song for the preliminaries, for which he played '_Menuett_'. The next song he would play would be '_Canon_' by J. Pachelbel, one of his favorite composers. He had listened to Sakura play '_Beautiful Dreamer_' for the prelims, and was surprised they had told her to move on to semis.

Lost in thought, he failed to notice Sakura approach him, and sit down next to him on the old tattered couch.

"Hi there!" She chirped cheerily.

Syaoran blushed immediately, when he looked at her captivating emerald eyes. "H-hello…"

"I listened to you play '_Menuett_', you did ok." She smiled at him.

Syaoran gawked at her. Did she just say he did '_ok_'? Not even a _'great'_ or _'amazing'_? She had to be insane, he was much better than her. How dare she merely say he did '_ok_'. However, as he was about to respond she cut him off.

"It's ok though, I hope you'll do much better." She grinned. "Good luck, I have to get ready to play the next song in semis!" And she hopped off behind a clutter of objects.

Syaoran frowned for a second, wondering who the hell she thought she was, talking to the first-place winner of the International Junior Piano Contest like that. He scoffed to himself, as he heard his name being called on stage.

**xxxxx**

Syaoran didn't know what to say…how could this happen? How could _he_ be going up against _her_ for first place? How did _she_ manage to break into finals? Couldn't the judges tell she had no talent what so ever? Many of the other contestants could have surpassed her…how could _she_ have made it _this_ far?

Syaoran sighed, as the judges asked for a 20 minute break before the Finals round began. He had been in shock when the judges had announced that Sakura and Syaoran would be competing against each other for the win. Sakura merely smiled knowingly and gave Syaoran s good luck handshake. Syaoran frowned again; almost disgusted that someone like her had even reached finals.

It was after the twenty minutes had passed however, that things went completely downhill. Syaoran had gone first, his eyes full with concentration, his heart full with passion. He had chosen the song '_Chanson De L'adieu'_ by F. Chopin, which he was extremely fond of. He knew all too well it was a crowd pleaser, and a very tricky song to play. But if played correctly, it would be extremely fantastic.

Though he had doubts in himself, he concentrated all he could, and he launched. His fingers carefully reaching for the right keys, as he stared with focus at the sheet of music. When he was over, he stood up and took a bow; shortly followed by a bout of applause from the audience. Syaoran smiled to himself, and went offstage. He crossed Sakura on his way, and he gave her a polite smile.

He stood right near the curtains, just so he could listen to every note she played…just to be sure that he would win. He watched her elegantly walk up to the stage, and sit down on the bench. Noticing she had no sheet music, he laughed mentally. He noticed she paused, then gracefully arched her fingers over the keys, and began. The song was _'Ave Maria', _and in Syaoran's opinion it wasn't 'wonderful, but it wasn't horrible either. He was relieved when she was done playing, for he knew he would win. He just had to think of a way to not upset her, after all she was very beautiful…and even though she wasn't a very good piano player, he didn't want to be rude.

As she joined him backstage, they both took a drink from their water bottles, and wordlessly trudged back up to the stage for the announcement of the winner.

Sakura seemed very proud of herself, and Syaoran very confident. Both showed no anxiety or nervousness at all.

**xxxxx**

His fingers harshly tapped against the keys, his amber eyes full with disbelief and anger. He was trying to perfect his '_Chanson De L'adieu' _but it didn't seem to be working. How could it possibly be more perfect? He stopped suddenly and banged his fist upon the keys.

He was practicing upon the piano, once again in the theater. It was the day after the competition, and he couldn't believe that Sakura had won over him. It just made no sense, whatsoever. He wondered how someone like her could possibly win…couldn't the judges see he was clearly better than her?

His anger rushed through his finger tips, as he played his own song. Full with resentment he closed his eyes, and kept playing. As he closed his song, he sat back and relaxed his hands.

"Bravo! Bravo!" He heard a familiar voice shout. He turned his attention to the sole figure sitting in the wide theater. The one with the honey-nut hair, and the emerald green eyes. He glared darkly at her, and she merely smiled.

"I think you're finding your talent." She said ominously as she walked up to him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He barked at her, rather rudely. She ignored his words, and sat down next to him on the bench.

"The reason I won last night, was because you weren't playing with your heart." She stated simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Syaoran was about to ask a question but she shushed him. "I know that you could beat me to a pulp…if only you played with your heart. But I only ever see you staring at the music sheets with concentration. You look so uptight when you play."

"Is there something wrong with that?" He inquired.

"Yes…because you're not playing with your heart." She stated again.

"Ok…I have no idea what you mean…If you mean passion, trust me I have that." He began.

"Don't worry; I'm well aware that you have passion. But you lack sincerity. Do as I say." Sakura replied.

"Close your eyes, and let your arms go limp." She instructed.

He stared skeptically at her, and raised his eye brow. She sighed and turned to face the front.

"When you play…you must connect with your audience…You want to share with them every feeling you have in your heart…you have to pass on that message. But when I hear you play, I feel no emotions…I merely see a figure playing." She whispered.

"You must close your eyes, and concentrate on your emotions…the emotions you want to share with your audience. Then you breathe in, put your fingers in the right places, and relax. Then, you just start playing." Sakura said calmly; as she let her fingers touch the keys.

And for once, Syaoran understood what she meant. He realized why she had won, and not him. In his jealousy and confidence, he had deafened himself from the way she played. For now as he listened intently, he was absorbed in the song. He could feel the emotions she was trying to portray…_joy, relaxation, placidness. _

He felt some sort of disappointment when she reached the end of her song. He saw her give him a pleased smile, as she urged him to try. She slowly stood up, and stood behind Syaoran.

"To play correctly…you must feel the heart of the music…"

He let himself relax, he let his arms go limp, and he began to breathe in deeply. Most shockingly of all though, as he was about to get ready to play, he felt a presence upon his cheek. He did not let his eyes flicker, but a small blush tinted his cheeks as he realized Sakura had kissed him. He was almost disappointed that the gentle touch of her lips had left his face, but he felt a new emotion within him. And as he began to play, he portrayed every emotion he had been feeling.

Not only did the music, come out with much more sincerity, it sounded truthful, and melodious. And the only way he gained that level, was because all throughout his song a picture of a young lady with emerald eyes, and honey-nut hair was glued to his mind.

As his song came to an end, he felt …free almost. He felt, serene and accomplished. For he had reached his hidden talent, with the help of a beautiful stranger. And nothing made him happier than to hear her say, "That was excellent Syaoran!"

_**-Owari-**_

Sakura Neko: Hope you liked it! Please review…and check out my other stories!


End file.
